


Who you were was so beautiful

by ThunderFrost2012



Category: Muse
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, Birthday, Fluff, Humor, Introspection, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Shampoo - Freeform, celebrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] I’ve always thought that Dom shines in his own light, but now the whole thing is turning into a literal sense way too much! [...]<br/>sort of sequel of '4K' ^^ HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DOM!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who you were was so beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Discliamer: Matt and Dom and anyone else who is accidentally mentioned don’t belong to me, I write for pure entertainment and, of course, I just had fun to picture these absurd situations... one day I'll stop having these stupid ideas (maybe)
> 
> This is a sort of sequel of ‘4K’ ^^
> 
> Genre: Fluff, Introspection, Romance, Humor  
> Pairing: BellDom <3  
> Setting: it couldn’t be more present than this ... maybe it’s even a bit of future, too XD  
> Feedback: yes, pretty please, it’s extremely welcome and appreciated *O*
> 
> Matt 's POV, just because XD
> 
> The title (which is ironic) is taken from the lyrics of ‘Screenager’ by Muse, because if fitted ^^
> 
> Thanks to the super fast aka_demon72 for betaing the first part of this story, sorry for the mistakes of the second (I’ll post the correct whole version #soon)
> 
> very important: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

The concert has begun; we have started with ' _Supremacy_ '. I wink at the audience, but in the meantime I look at him.  
We move on ' _Super Massive Black Hole'_. I give a few words of greeting to the audience before starting while I look at him.  
I just look at him whilst I’m sitting at the piano playing ‘ _Sunburn_ ’.

Oh, come on, it's impossible not to look at Dom, especially tonight. It's his birthday, which is making him smile like an idiot, joy radiates from every fiber of his being.  
God only knows how much he loves the attention; he has shown me, at least twenty times, the gifts that he has received from the fans.

But it’s not only this, the stage lights are focused on him and... Yes, I’ve always thought that Dom shines in his own light, but now the whole thing is turning into a literal sense way too much!

But never mind, I already know what to do, I just have to wait until the concert is over, you are going to celebrate with everyone and then... if only I wasn’t singing right now I would  burst into one of those evil laughter typical of horror movies... it’s such a pity.

Well, I just have to continue to look at him, with due discretion, I mean... nobody can see me, can’t they?  
Damn, those strong arms... No, Matt, focus on something else... birds flying high, sun in the sky, the breeze drifting, the fish in the sea, the river that flows... damn, why did I remove _'Feeling Good'_ from the set list?  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

The concert is over. We thank the audience and wave our goodbye and I decide to leave the microphone to Dom a little more than usual this time and he does nothing but thank everyone for all the posters and the choruses of Happy Birthday.

Just the time to change our clothes and then we go to the best local that Melbourne has to offer, I chose it myself, as I organized everything and judging by how he's having a blast I can confirm to myself that I  have done a good job.

I feel like a proud parent watching his child happily playing at the party in his honor, I mean… it’s not that I consider myself as Dom’s father, I really don’t.

In the family of my dreams he plays a very different role and if only the world was more different than it is, and the appearance didn’t count more than the truth, he and I would have the same ring on our finger and my son would be _our_ son.

Reality is different. It's true, neither I nor Dom need a stupid institution to ensure ourselves that we can live our dream, but...  
No, this night is not made for the sad thoughts.  
I just turn my gaze to the birthday guy, who at this moment is stuffing himself with cheesecake and I return the smile.  
It's so nice to see him eat, he and his stupid obsession with putting on weight... I wish he had a few more pounds!

Well, I must say that I give my contribution in helping him to burn fat...

\-----------------------------------------------------

It’s almost three in the morning. I would say that we’ve celebrated enough.

"Guys, I'll call a cab and we go, okay?” I say to all the others.  
Dom is the first to nod.

When we get to the hotel, we find ten girls still waiting for us outside. I hope that among them there aren’t those two who have been stalking us since we set foot in Australian territory. Yes, okay, it's true that we love our fans and everything, but some people do not really have proper ethics...

Anyway, I don’t have the time to assure myself of that and I let my bodyguard to make the girls understand that, given the time, maybe it's more convenient for them to leave.  
It’s so cool to have a bodyguard!

 

Undisturbed, me and the boys can sneak in the lobby.

Tom and Chris are both asleep on their feet, the rest of the group decided to stay in that club a little longer  and Dom has the typical attitude of one who doesn’t want to sleep at all.  
All right. Neither do I.  Besides, I still have to give him my gift.

We say bye to the others one last time and without wasting any more time we head towards my room.  
We barely have the time to close the door and I find him clinging to me, not that I I'm complaining.  
Finally, his strong arms do what they do best: hold me.

"Mm. I would say that you missed me, huh?” I smirk when we part.

"Hell yeah I did!  At the club we were unable to isolate ourselves even for a moment!” He snorts.

“It’s only your fault, you, catalyst of attention!”  I make fun of him, while we take off our jacket. "So, do you want my gift?"

“You bet.  Let me remind you that now my birthday has already passed since three hours.” He replies, with a slight tone of spite.

“Let’s say that I couldn’t give you my gift before.” I explain.  
“Why?” He frowns.  
“I’ll show you. Close your eyes.” I whisper, checking my pockets to be sure that I took what I need and I did.  
While Dom obeys with a huge grin, I draw out the soft fabric from my pocket and wrap it around his eyes, with a double knot.  
And then I took his T-shirt off, without moving the blindfold.

If possible, his grin becomes wider.  
“Ohh, I like it.” he chuckles.  
“Follow me.” I instruct him, grabbing his hand.  
“To bed?” he attempts to guess.  
Ahah, Dommeh, you never change.  
“Not at all, I’m planning something else...” I reply, walking him towards the bathroom.  
“Kneel on the bath mat.” I say.  
“The bathroom? Are we going to Filthy Station?” he chuckles again.  
“Nope, baby, but I just want to do something special for you.” I murmur, caressing his hair and he seems to appreciate it.

I leave him like that to prepare the stuff I need, pouring the little bottle into the bigger one, shaking it and putting the applicator on the bottle.  
I open the tap, letting the water flow, and I bathe my hand in it and then I caress Dom’s hair again, in order to dampen it.  
“Matt? What the hell are you doing?” he asks me, growing nervous.  
“Shh. Just trust me and relax.” I sooth him, while I start to smear the liquid on his hair, using the applicator.  
That’s it. Dominic can’t hold any longer and tear the blindfold from his eyes, realising what’s happening, especially when he sees the box on the edge of the tub, with the picture of a man with dark blond hair smiling at us.

“Maaaatttheeeew!” he shrieks, trying to pull away.  
“Don’t even try!” I hold him still on the edge. “You just have to let me finish what I’ve already start.”  
“But... why?”  
“I’m giving your dignity back to you, Dommeh. This is my gift for your birthday.” I reply as I finish smearing the liquid on all his hair.  
“This is fucking not a gift!” he snaps.  
“Oh, please, don’t be so materialist! Okay, it’s not something that I’ve bought or wrapped, but ... well, at least I’ve bought the hair colour!”  
“Oh, yeah, I can imagine how it weighted on your account. However, it’s not a matter of an expensive gift or not, really. It’s just that this is NOT a gift, this is a torture. And you’re drunk like I’m drunk!”  
“It means we’ll do this thing even better!” I smirk.

“Geez, Matt, don’t you remember what I did for you when the 4K movie was in the cinemas? Don’t you remember how I cheered you up? Is this the fucking way to thank me?” he retorts, snorting.  
“Honey, of course, I remember. I’ll be grateful to you for that forever, but you’re missing the point, you are not figuring out the value of my gift.”  
“I’m still asking why...” he whines.  
Okay, it’s time to be brutal.  
“Dominic, half world is laughing of you!”  
He just shrugs.  
“Well, the other half world doesn’t, because they like me this way!”  
“Nope, they don’t, it’s true, but simply because the bigger part of them don’t even know who we are. Maybe only 1/5 of that half world likes you.” I explain.  
“It’s enough.” he shrugs again.

Geez, I’m right in ‘ _Madness_ ’ when I say that you’re too headstrong!

“Don’t insist!” I strike back.  
And then something in his look changes, it turns softer.  
“What about you, Matt? Do you belong to that 1/5 as well?” he asks me with puppy eyes.  
I kneel on the bath mat, close to him.  
“You know that I would like you even if you hair was covered with mud and tar!” I smile at him, then I glance at the clock. “Huh, Dom...”  
“Aww Mattie.” he beams, hugging me.  “WHAT? Matt, did you buy a _covering_ dye?” he pushes me away, grabbing the box.

Oh, no, no, no!  
“ ‘Now you can cover your first grey-white hair with style’ “ he reads the written. “So you think I have grey hair, don’t you?” he almost cries. “Alas! I’m 36yrs old, now. I’m old!”  
I guess he’s on the edge of a breakdown. Geez, I’m in love with a Drama Queen.  
“Please, Dom, calm down, it’s written on every dye colour box, but it doesn’t mean anything. You don’t have grey hair, of course, but.. you have such bright, blinding hair that it almost seems white!” I comment, making him smile again.

“Do you remember our first dyes? When we challenged each other to pick the craziest colour ever?” he laughs and I nod, laughing with him.  
“By the way, it wasn’t necessary a dye for Halloween, you could have worn a wig!” I remind him.  
“No way, if I can’t do things properly, I prefer not to do them at all!” he brags and then he becomes thoughtful.

“What’s wrong, dear?” I murmur, caressing his cheek with the back of my hand.  
“I expected this night to be different. You know, Kate is not here, so...” he trails.  
“It seems to me that yesterday we had a very big deal under the sheets, when we celebrate your birthday privately, on our own.” I wiggle both of my eyebrows.  
“And do you really think I can be satisfied only with that?” he retorts.  
“You’re insatiable!” I pretend to accuse him, laughing.  
But he isn’t laughing at all.  
“What? Dammit, Matthew, I’m already forced to love you by instalments ... do you think it’s too egoistic from me if I wish we could take advantages of the very few moments we can spend on our own?” he asks me with teary eyes.

Sometimes I’m such an idiot!

“Dommeh...”  
I’m already kissing him, I’d like to touch his hair, but I remind to myself in time that I just can’t’, not now... which reminds me of something else I really can’t recall... Geez, this herbal scent is something so inebriating, somewhat is amplifying our kiss, I feel like I could lose myself in this awesome sensation. Maybe I did.

Out of the blue I snap my eyes open, recalling something tragically important.  
Fuck, I’m in huge trouble.

“Oh no, Dommeh...” I try to get his attention, while he’s opening my shirt, caressing my chest.  
“What?” he smiles, poking at my right nipple.  
“Your dye. It was supposed to act in only three minutes, five at the utmost” I gulp down.  
“And... how long have you put that stuff on ... my poor hair?” he attempts to wonder, trembling.  
“Thirty-two minutes.” I reply chronometrically, but this only makes the whole situation even tenser.

“Let’s wash it, let’s waaasshh iiit!” he almost screams hysterically, opening the tap and pulling the drain of the tub over his head.  
“Let me do that!” I get up and snatch it from his hands, making him kneel again and beginning to wash his head.  
“I guess it’s okay, you’re not losing hair.” I assure him, as I keep washing him.  
Dom immediately calms down, relaxing.

When I finish the first washing, I took the nettle and lemon shampoo, smearing it over his wet hair and I begin to massage his head.  
I’m enjoying that, but, judging by his pleasant moan, probably Dom is enjoying that even more.  
Besides, this scent is something.. I can’t explain... I’m only massaging his head and I feel that my jeans are so damn tight... is the nettle an aphrodisiac or something?  
“Maaatt... if you keep massaging my head like this, I guess I’ll smash you on the bath mat and have wild sex with you very soon!” he manages to warn me among moans.  
Yep, nettle _is_ an aphrodisiac!

I was h his hair one last time and it seems that nothing wrong happened.  
“Mm... Matteh, you should wash my hair more often!” he murmurs, kissing me as I wrap a towel around his head.  
“You’re damn right, but I want you to wash mine as well. Using that shampoo.” I reply, already picturing the scene in my mind.  
Dom sits on the chair in front of the mirror and rubs his hair inside the towel.  
I remove it, plugging the hairdryer in and I begin to dry his hair.

The more I dry it, the more I notice something disquieting: I couldn’t see it before, but now I can clearly state that not only his hair are still impossibly bright, but now there are little, darker, circular spots everywhere.  
Fuck, I’m dead.  
“Oh my god!” he yells, staring at his reflection. “What the hell did you do to my hair?”  
Shit, I’m officially, definitely dead.  
“Sorry, Dom, I didn’t mean to.. let me find a way to make it better and…” I rumble, panic-stricken.

“Matt! Now I have leopard printed hair! It’s so cool. This is the best gift ever!” he hugs me tight… and he’s grinning, too!  
“What? Are you really telling me that you’re happy for _this_?” I ask him, pointing at his impossible hair.  
“Fuck yeah, can’t wait to show my new hairstyle to the whole world, tomorrow. I’m also going to take a pic and post it on twitter!” he grins, excited. “See, Matt? I always have a reason more to love you!” he murmurs, kissing me. “I’m waiting for you in your bed, reach me as less dressed as possible!” he winks mischievously, leaving the bathroom.

My cock reminds me that he’s having a very hard time inside my jeans… in every sense.  
But, before leaving the room, I glance at the hair clipper on the washbasin.  
I can feel myself sneering evilly.

Well, Dommeh, enjoy your new hair while you still can … I’ll give you another nice gift for Christmas!  
\--

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I’m a horrible person, I never write about Chris only ... but, no matter how much I love him (although sometimes he scares me XD ) , I don’t find him as inspiring as those two...  
> This is somewhat what happened to Dom’s hair XD http://cdn.buzznet.com/assets/users16/hannabeth/default/leopard-print-hair--large-msg-131361416505.jpg
> 
> Well, why wouldn’t I be so surprised if something like that happened for real? XD  
> Jokes aside, I hope you enjoyed it. What about letting me know? *puppy eyes*  
> Now I can go back to my hiatus.  
> once again  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!


End file.
